fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Mythic Force Episodes.
'''Episode 1 : The Return Of The Guardians Pt 1 - '''After 9000 years of rest, Lady Ghaya is finally awakened by the destruction of Heaven's Gate. With this she quickly realises that the phantoms have returned again to start there evil doing. Meanwhile at Skyview Prep, Gabriel, Pheobe, Gab, Mark and Riley are getting ready for their math test when suddenly the earth begin to tremble. Students begins to panic as they storm hastly out of the school. In the city huge masses of wall tumble unto the city's grounds. Lady Ghaya, who is very aware of what was causing the earthquke, uses her magic to summon the five teenagers baring the powers of the mythic guardians to her temple where she prepares to make them Power Rangers. '''Episode 2 : The Return Of The Guardians Pt2 - '''Magically Gab, Gabby, Mark, Pheobe and Riley are teleported to The Island Of The Mythics where they are greeted by Lady Ghaya. Meanwhile the phantoms, who are stationed right out of the earth's atmosphere, searches the downtown area of Skyview for the Crystal Orb which became shattered by the rangers during their fight with the phantom responsible for the earthquakes, Bouldar. '''Episode 3 : Alien Abduction - '''The five teens are abducted by an alien like phantom and they must find a way out. Meanwhile, the phantoms finds the first piece of the Crystal Orb which they plan to use to resurrect an ancient power that would be used against the rangers. The rangers summons their Mythic Zords and forms the Mythic Guardian Megazord for the very first time. '''Episode 4 : Hard Rockin' & Hard Screamin' - '''Musica, a phantom, has returned to get revenge on Lady Ghaya by destroying the rangers with her rock and roll screams. The phantoms finds the second shard of the Crystal Orb. Riley is given the Mythic Sky Zords. '''Episode 5 : Goblet And The Rangers - '''The phantoms creates a goblet that will take the rangers' powers whenever one of them touches it, which takes place when Mark puts water in the goblet and drinks it. Mark then loses his powers, and gets aid from a mysterious teenage girl who gives him the Mythic Ocean Zords. '''Episode 6 : Frostbite Fever - '''Christmas is finally here and the rangers must fight an Icical Phantom Beast named Frostbite to let the other families enjoy Christmas in peace. While fighting the phantom, Gabriella gets the frostbite fever badly leaving her out of battles. To prove that she can still fight, Gabriella goes out to fight Frostbite alone. '''Episode 7 : A Son's Revenge - '''While fighting the phantom clones, Mark sees the phantom who killed his father when he was younger. Now Mark sets out to kill the phantom although the other rangers and Lady Ghaya warns him not to. '''Episode 8 : Swift As The Wind- '''The city is being terrorized by a phantom beast name Swifter who can run at super speed. The rangers must now find a way to fight the beast. '''Episode 9 : Big Green - '''Pheobe created the Big Green Club to clean up Skyview but things go bad when the evil Guron, a pollution phantom, appears seeking to destroy the rangers. Bulldog, The Man and Bulldogs Slave uses this event to find out the identity of the power rangers. '''Episode 10 : Bueaty And The Bee- '''When all the contestants of a bueaty pagent begins to go missing, Gabby and Pheobe goes out to find the kidnapper who turns out to be a a phantom beast named the Queen Bee who has disgiuse herself as a girl named Belle to enslave all the girls of Skyview by using the men as her servants. '''Episode 11 : Street Mayhem- '''While the city celebrates " Be Safe On The Street Day ", the phantoms plans to recover another shard of the Crystal Orb so they send the Street Bug to distract the rangers. The rangers gets Lady Ghaya's zord the Mythic Goose Zord to destroy the Street Bug. '''Episode 12 : Spark!- '''When The Shocker drains all the city's electricity to make himself stronger, the rangers must act fast to get it back before The Shocker uses it to cuase serious damage to the city. '''Episode 13 : The Ultimate Tag Team- '''When Gab and Gabriel decide not to talk to each other after an argument, they must put aside there differences to save their friends and the city's population after the evil phantom beast Slicer captures everyone. The phantoms gets the last crystal shard while Gab and Gabby unleashes the Mythic Terra Zords. '''Episode 14 : Fall Of The Phantoms pt 1- '''The phantoms decides to set out an all out attack on earth by using the newly put together Crystal Orb. Lord Mothra decides to use the orb's power to destroy the rangers but during the fight with the rangers he gets killed by the Mythic Warrior Megazord. '''Episode 15 : Fall Of The Phantoms pt 2- '''After Lord Mothra's demise, General Sliffer set out to destroy the rangers meanwhile Shyianna and Camillion set out to find the Legendary Phantoms to seek help and refuge. Lady Ghaya warms the rangers of a new evil. '''Episode 16 : Mythic Knight pt 1- '''The Legendary Phantoms attacks the city and the rangers after Shyianna and Camillion tells them of Lord Mothra's demise. While fighting the the rangers, the Legendary Phantoms are attacked by an armored stranger who calls himself Mythic Knight. '''Episode 17 : Mythic Knight pt 2- '''The rangers seek the help of Mythic Knight when they meet a worthy opponent, a phantom beast named Zombozo who has taken over the minds of the citizens of Skyview, using them as his soliders to fight the rangers. Mythic Knight tells the rangers to stay away from him or he'll have no choice but to destroy them. '''Episode 18 : The Awakening- '''When Mythic Knight is kidnapped by the Legendary Phantom's latest phantom beast "Drooster", the rangers comes running to the rescue. Mythic Knight learns an important lesson in friendship and joins the rangers as the sixth ranger. '''Episode 19 : Love's Destiny- '''Gabby decides to help a nerd win the heart of his secret crush but when his crush rejects him, Dark Cupid steals his love and changes him to pure hatred. Now the rangers must destroy Dark Cupid in order to get everyones love back. '''Episode 20 : Back Off My Bake Off- '''Pheobe and her childhood enemy Tess compete in a cake baking contest. Phoebe bakes the winning cake but it is eaten by The Hunger Flea therefore making Tess the winner leaving Pheobe crushed. Now an anger Phoebe and the rangers set out to destroy the phantom beast. '''Episode 21 : Heat Wave- '''The phantoms plan to cause a heat wave in Skyview by using their newest phantom beast Heat Wave. The rangers must find a way to morph into their suits without feeling hot. '''Episode 22 : The Shadow Eater- '''The phantoms sends the Shadow Eater to destroy the rangers and Mythic Knight. When the Shadow Eater eats the rangers shadows, Mythic Knight must destroy the phantom beast by himself. The Mythic Knight Megazord is formed for the first time. '''Episode 23 : Mythic Armor pt 1 - Titians Go!- '''After the rangers gets beaten in battle by Arachnid, they set out to find a new power called the Mythic Armor. Shyianna leaves the Legendary Phantoms hideout to seek a power that would help her turn into a full phantom. '''Episode 24 : Mythic Armor pt 2 - Titians Go!- '''When General Camillion gets the Mythic Armor Staff first, he uses it to destroy the city. Meanwhile Mythic Knight takes on Arachnid while the rangers try to get the Mythic Armor staff back from Camillion. '''Episode 25 : Camping On Phantom Ground- '''Gabriella and her fellow cheerleaders are off to a cheerleading camp but once they get there the girls begin to get sick making them grow weaker and older. When Gabby investigates, she discovers that a phantom beast name Lady Carnage is responsible for the girls sudden illness'. Therefore Gabby along with Mythic Knight must destroy the beast before things get out of hand. Episode 26 : '''Game On!- '''The rangers are sucked into another dimension by the evil Gamester while trying to fight him. Now the rangers must win the game "Game On" to get freed while Mythic Knight trys to find a way to get into the dimension where the rangers are taken too. '''Episode 27 : Rangers Behind The Scenes- '''The rangers take their viewers behind the scenes of the filming of the Power Rangers Mythic Force. '''Episode 28 : Shyianna's Return- '''Shyianna returns from her journey as a full phantom, challenging Master Abomo to a battle for leadership. '''Episode 29 : Captured- '''After defeating Abomo and becoming qeeen of the Legendary Phantoms, Shyianna plans to steal the rangers Mythic Titian Armor so she sends Blob and Camillion to do so. But things turn around when Blob joins Abomo once more to destroy Camillion and Shyianna. Camillion ends up being defeated by the rangers leaving Shyianna furious. '''Episode 30 : Goodbye Blob!- '''Blob and Abomo returns to destroy Shyianna but they're easily defeated by Shyianna who holds Blob responsible for the death of Camillion. Therefore she send Blob to kill the rangers all by himself resulting in his death. '''Episode 31 : True Glory- '''With the death of Blob, Shyianna sends Abomo to destroy the rangers. Blob mysteriously returns and joins Abomo in his rampage but they both are destroyed by the rangers Mighty Mythic Megazord powered up by the Mythic Titan Armor. '''Episode 32 : The Next Generation- '''After the defeat of both the Venom and Legendary Phantoms, the Atlantis Phantoms arises from the depths of the ocean to finish what the other phantoms started. Shyianna joins the Atlantis Phantoms. The Atlantis Phantoms sends the evil XR-3000 to get rid of the rangers. '''Episode 33 : A Second Thought- '''After having a chat with General Alice while in battle, Mythic Knight begins to have second thoughts in helping the rangers. General Alice takes advantage of Mythic Knight's absence and attacks the rangers with her newly upgraded phantom beast XR-3001. '''Episode 34: Teamwork Is True Power- '''After begining defeated by a new Phantom Beast named The Skyraver, the rangers begins to question there teamwork. Meanwhile The Skyraver kidnaps humans to bulid an underground prison to enslave all humans on earth. '''Episode 35: Return Of The Samurais pt1- '''Murakou returns from the dead to destroy the Samurai rangers but comes face to face with the Mythic rangers. Shyianna and Emporer Charybdis decides to help Murakou in his rampage. The Samurai rangers returns to join forces with the Mythic rangers. '''Episode 36 : Return Of The Samurais pt2- '''Shin is captured by the Murakou's demon solider, Carinvous, and is taken to Charybdis' Underwater dome where he's turned evil. Marakou returns with his demon and phantoms along with Shin who now wears a black Legendary Samurai outfit. Shin and Riley battle it out while the other rangers take on the Bloody Skarper and the Phantom clones. '''Episode 37 : As Hard As Rock- '''It's halloween and strange things are happening to the people of Skyview, there turning into stone. When the rangers investigate, they find out that the evil Medusa is behind it. Medusa has been selling special candies that turns people into rock. The rangers must destroy Medusa before everyone turns into stone. '''Episode 38 : Waterborne- '''Skyview's water supply has been contaminated making all the citizens evil and fightful including Gab who has also been badly affected. Now the rangers must battle the phantom beast responsible for the event, the evil Hydrofrog, to return everyone back to normal. Meanwhile while touring the Atlantis Phantoms underwater dome palace, Shyianna comes upon a startling find. '''Episode 39 : Ressurected- '''After finding Camillion's remains in a glass tank hidden deep inside the Atlantis Phantoms underwater dome palace, Shyianna ressurects him to destroy the rangers and to help her overthrow the Atlantis Phantoms. Emperor Charybdis implants an obedient chip inside of Alice after she fails him. '''Episode 40 : An Unexpected Friend- '''When General Alice sends one of her own phantom beast Mondo to destroy the rangers, instead of destroying them he becomes their friend. Pheobe develops an unexpecting bond wiht him but it all come to a sad end after General Alice detenate the bomb she implanted in him. Alice begins to question her loyalty towards her master. The rangers keeps a memorial in honour of Mondo. '''Episode 41 : The X Virus- '''After nearly being turned into minced meat and scrap metal, General Alice joins Shyianna in her plans to destroy Charybdis. So Alice creates a computer virus name "The X Virus" to kill him but needs to test it out first so she uses Data who turns into a killing machine. Now the rangers must help Data get the virus out. '''Episode 42 : Takedown And Betrayal- '''General Alice downloads "The Virus X" into Charybdis making him weak. So Shyianna tells Robo-Camillion to lure Charybdis to Skyview Canyon where she and General Alice will destroy him. General Alice eventually kills him making Shyianna Queen of all the phantom tribes. '''Episode 43: My Lil' Children- '''When a famous television kids show character broadcasts a television special, all the kids in Skyview begins to behave bad. This leads to the rangers to intervene after Lady Ghaya suspect that a Phantom may be behind it. When the rangers do confront the character it turns out that she's really a mind controlling phantom name "Paca Mindcontroller" sent by an onimous evil to kill the power rangers and takedown Shyianna. '''Episode 44 : The Empire Strikes- '''General Alice decides to attack Skyview by placing bombs all over the city. In an attempt to stop Alice's evil plan Lady Ghaya summons the rangers and Mythic Knight and splits them into three groups and head set out to destroy the bombs. But Alice confronts them and a battle starts. The rangers uses the Titian Zords from the movie and forms the Titain Megazord to fight Alice. '''Episode 45 : The Soul Catcher- '''The onimous evil that sent Paca emerges to fight the rangers. His name is" Kaboron Soulcatcher" and he's the last of the Legendary phantom beast. The rangers therefore goes after him but are easily defeated after he puts them asleep and torment them with nightmares after he uses Pandora's Nightmare Box. Therefore Mythic Knight joins the fight and beats him. He's then destroyed by Shyianna who takes his box. '''Episode 46 : Time Warped pt 1- '''Shyianna sends the time warp phantom "Warpex" to the day that her father was killed to stop him from dying but then the rangers get in the way and Riley is accidental teleported back in time. After noticing that he's back in time, he sets out to find Warpex and ends up finding himself and the other rangers. '''Episode 47 : Time Warped pt 2- '''While Riley and his friends tries to find Warpex in the past, the present world begins to change dramatically. Meanwhile General Alice stumbles on an amazing discovery. Riley finds Warpex and they begin to fight. Just then Warpex warps again and they end up in the future where the world is being ruled by Shyianna. They warp again and ends up at the present day. Shyianna recieves a device Warpex stole and immediately uses it to luanch her first attack on Skyview and the major cities of the world. '''Episode 48 : Time Of Destruction pt1- '''Shyianna, General Alice and Robo-Camillion sends out their first attack on the Coral Bay and the world's cities. The rangers race to the rescue to assist wounded people when they are attacked by Robo-camillion. Meanwhile General Alice heads towards Skyview Dam where she plans to destroy the dam's walls. She's then stopped by Mythic Knight who defeats and kills her in the process. But tables are turned when Shyianna captures Mythic Knight in Pandora's Box and the rangers are defeated by Robo-Camillion. '''Episode 49 : Time Of Destruction pt2- '''Shyianna and Camillion takes Mythic Knight back to the Underwater dome where Camillion uses his adapting powers to drain Mythic Knight's powers, turning the knight evil. Mythic Knight is then taken to earth by Mythic Camillion where they both fight the rangers. Meanwhile Shyianna uses her phantom energy to create "The Three Pillars Of Destruction" and places it in the sea, in the heart of Skyview City and in the Mountains. '''Episode 50 : Time Of Destruction pt3- '''The rangers await their final battle with Shyianna. Shyianna sends the evil Mythic Camillion to kill the rangers while she heads to the Mythic Island to kill Lady Ghaya. The Three Pillars Of Destruction are activated and the rangers, Mythic Knight and Data head out to destroy them. The rangers come face to face with Camillion who battles them and beats them but the rangers don't give up .They stand up and battles using all their Mythic powers. Meanwhile Lady Ghaya battles Shyianna. Lady Ghaya ends up transforming into Mythic Green Ranger to defeat Shyianna. The Mythic rangers uses all their mythic power to destroy the darkness and to stop the eclipse from taking place. Mythic Camillion ends up dying while Shyianna is purified and turned into a human. The rangers say goodbye to Lady Ghaya who heads back to the heavens so she may rest until the Phantoms attacks again. * Category:Fan Fiction